It is known in the prior art to form a hub part (a “hub”) of a motor vehicle wheel bearing assembly entirely from light metal; aluminum is usually used for this purpose. Advantageously such a solution is relatively light. However, such a lightweight construction of a wheel bearing assembly, in particular for trucks—manufactured completely from aluminum—has the disadvantage that a one-piece casting always requires a core. A relatively large amount of material is required for the core in order to realize the bearing position under the screw-on flange for the rim.
If the light metal, in particular the aluminum, were disposed in the radially outer region of the hub, the material utilization would be better. However, this is not possible with the previously known solutions due to the required shaping of a wheel bearing hub.
The manufacturing method of previously known light-metal solutions is furthermore problematic. Up to now only one design is chosen for this, which requires a high light-metal volume and undercutting, which in terms of tool technology also requires that relatively complex cores must be worked with in the tool or during casting.